Game of thrones: Revelations in the north
by wazzup11
Summary: Takes place after ADWD, Jon is wounded and north of the wall, Sansa has to marry the Son of the man who killed her brother, Podrick is on his way to save her, when he meets up with Brienne and Jamie. characters have book ages. rated M for Violence, swearing and sex scenes. Jon is Ned's son in this.
1. Jon

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

so that means

Jaime and Cersei: 34

Jon and Jeyne Westerling: 17

Brienne: 20

Pod, Sansa and Jeyne Poole: 14

Catelyn and Stannis: 36

Arya: 11

Bran: 10

Rickon: 5

Gendry and Dany: 16

Ramsay: 18

Theon and Mya: 21

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 1

 _JON_

 _"for the watch"_ Jon remembered Bowen Marsh say, Right before he rammed his knife in Jon's Stomach. When Jon woke up, he was north of the wall, covered in blood. Jon looked at the wall, "How the hell did this happen?" he thought. _"I tried to save Stannis, Arya, I tried to avenge Robb, Father, Lady Catelyn, Bran, Rickon. What will I do?"_ He Looked at the wall again. _"I will find a way around this Damned wall and save my sister!"_

"I will"


	2. Sansa

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 2

 **Sansa**

Sansa and Mya were enjoying some tea, then Peytr interrupted

"Alayne, I need to speak to you, Alone"

Sansa got up and walked to Peytr's study with him

"I've called of your betrothal to Harold Halding or Harry the Arse as you said he was, You are to marry Ramsay Bolton, Sansa, he is fully Aware of your Identity and needs a new bride, considering his other one ran off" Peytr told her

"but he's a murderer and a raper, so no, I won't marry someone who'll rape me" Sansa yelled back at him

"Sansa, we can use this to our advantage, Ramsay will inherit Winterfell when his father dies, and he needs the Stark heir and that girl he married was a false Arya" Peytr replied

"Okay, I'll do it" Sansa spoke up

"Good, we leave immediately" Peytr told her


	3. Podrick

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 3

 **PODRICK**

Lady Catelyn looked at Pod, studying him, Thoros had managed to grant her the ability to speak, but the lady's voice scared him shitless. "so, Podrick, I hear you felt something for Sansa. Is it true?"

"yes, M' lady" Pod answered

" You think you stand a chance with her? Your just a worthless little shit who will never love a woman that loves you back"

Pod looked at the lady and Laughed " I love her and I always will, My lady, let me go and save her, she's in the vale, I will bring her back to safety, I promise"

Lady Catelyn looked at him "very well then, bring her back and you can have her and a knighthood"

"I will bring her back" Pod answered


	4. Sansa II

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 4

 **SANSA II**

Sansa looked at Ramsay, the wedding had just commenced. It was now the feast.

"Sansa, you look a bit scared, anything bothering you?" Ramsay asked

"no, its just, my brother Jon was betrayed and killed by people he trusted, his own men, I want them dead all of those bastards"

Ramsay smiled "perhaps you are just tired" he stood up "it is time me and my wife and I were put to bed"

Roose Bolton stood up "yes, it is time" he said

Ramsay escorted her to their new chambers. "you know what?" he says "my father says your still a maid, why?"

Sansa looked at her new husband. " I wasn't even thirteen then, I was a child"

Ramsay smiled, his ugly face looking at her. "well by morning we could be expecting a child, my lady, take off your clothes at get on the bed and open your legs." Sansa walked towards the bed, facing it, she started to undress. She was starting at her sleeves, she heard Ramsay walking towards her, she felt him tear the gown of her back, she felt his hand across her back as he pushed her face first on to the bed.

"Ramsay, I might want to look in your eyes"

Her words fell on deaf ears, she heard and felt the bottom of her gown being torn, she heard what sounded like Ramsay undressing.

"Ramsay, stop for a sec-" she felt he husband enter her. "Ra- Ram..say, stop please…"

She felt him thrusting hard.

"Ramsay, p-please, y- your h- hurting -m- me"

"Sorry, Sansa, but we have a duty to do"

Sansa let out a moan of pain. "Ramsay, ple- Ugh, ase- Ugh, ugh"


	5. Brienne

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 5

 **BRIENNE**

Brienne looked at Jamie who was tending to the fire.

"Ser Jamie, what do you plan to do when we reach the Eyrie?" Brienne asked

"find Sansa and kill the hound" Jamie replied

"I hope she's alright" Brienne said

"not from where she is" said a familiar voice

"POD" Brienne cried "how did you escape?"

"Lady Catelyn set me free after I told her something" Pod replied

 _"he's nervous, but why?"_ Brienne thought to herself

"what did you tell her?" Jamie asked

"I told her that, that, that I'm in love with Sansa Stark. Lady Catelyn Promised that Me and Sansa will be wed if I get her back to her mother and that I would be knighted. I took my chances, Ser Jamie" Pod said

Jamie and Brienne looked at each other then back at Pod

"that's Quite the bargain, Pod" Brienne said to her squire

"I know, my lady. but I had to get away from that hell hole, alive" Pod answered back. "if we want to find Sansa we need to head to Winterfell. I was in a tavern when I heard someone say that Sansa was Married to Ramsay Bolton"

Brienne looked at Pod, then Jamie. "we must be quick then" Jamie replied


	6. Sansa III

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 6

 **SANSA**

Sansa woke up to find Ramsay had already woken up and left the room

"uh gods" she said. She put on a suitable dress and headed down the stairs and headed to the dining room. When she got the she saw that Ramsay, Roose, his wife: Walda, and Peytr were waiting for her.

"Sansa, I thought you wouldn't wake up this morning, I hope I wasn't to rough on you last night" Ramsay said to her.

"oh no, I'm fine. Any word on those who killed Jon?"

Roose spoke up "the men who betrayed your brother were executed by those who remained loyal to their lord commander, the living say they tossed his corpse, sword north of the wall into the forest. His Direwolf was cut open by the Mutineers, skinned and turned into a coat. Some rangers and Wildlings have gone to find the corpse and burn it, reports say they found a trail of footsteps and blood."

Sansa felt a relieved for a moment.

Ramsay spoke up "maybe we could name our first child after him, when you get pregnant of course."

Sansa looked at him "of course, my love" she said. She was getting better at lying

Peytr looked at them "that would be an honourable thing to do" he said

That night Sansa was getting ready for bed when Ramsay came in.

"Sansa, when I said we could name our first child after Jon Snow, I meant we could try for a child tonight" her husband told her.

Sansa looked at him "yes I think that would be nice, my moon blood is due in two days, we will know if I'm pregnant then." she started to unlace her dress and watched as it fell to the ground. She saw Ramsay smile. He walked up to Sansa and pushed his lips to hers, grabbed her waist, and pulled her onto their bed. Sansa was kissing Ramsay's lips, his chest, his neck, while he entered her and began thrusting


	7. Arya

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 7

 **ARYA**

Arya looked at the deck of the ship, she had given up being a faceless assassin and was headed home. She looked at the captain, A nice man who made sure she was looked after.

"Fucking finally, I'm headed home" she said to herself. She would see Jon soon, Sansa, Gendry, Hot Pie, Everyone who was still alive. She would kill Roose Bolton and rip his lungs out as he died.

"you alright, my lady?" she heard the captain's son: Jason, say

"Yeah, can't wait to get to be home" she replied, "Sansa better be safe" she thought.

Suddenly they felt the ship rock and heard the captain screaming "PIRATES" he said.

Arya unsheathed needle and ran to the deck.

"WHAT FUCKING PIRTES ARE THEY?" she yelled

"dunno, as long as they don't take the ship" the captain said back

Arya watched as the pirates boarded the ship, and charged. these were big men and she was a tiny, skinny, eleven year old girl. She cut through every pirate that saw. She saw that they were out numbered.

"stand down" the leader said. He was a tall dark skinned man with black hair and a slight beard. He looked at Arya.

"Arya Stark" he said. "I am Sallador Saan, I am here to take you home, M'lady "


	8. Jon II

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 8

 **JON**

Jon looked at the trees of the haunted forest and shivered. These damned trees scared him. He looked forward and then he saw her.

A Wildling girl, no more than nineteen, red hair, and arrow between her breasts.

"Ygritte… no your dead, I saw you die"

Ygritte laughed "you know nothing, Jon Snow" she said

Jon looked at the arrow wound and then her face.

"follow me, Jon Snow" she said "I will take you to where you need to go"

"your just a Hallucination, a memory" Jon said to her

Ygritte laughed again "you know nothing, Jon Snow. I'm a ghost, everyone can see me. Like I said, Jon Snow, follow me."

"where are we going" Jon asked

"the land of always winter, there is where you can have me back, along with everyone you want"

"everyone I want to live again" he thought

Ygritte smiled "anyone, Jon Snow, fucking anyone"

A familiar voice spoke up. "don't be so shocked Jon, you can have everyone back"

Jon turned around and saw who had spoke "f- father"

Another voice spoke up. "not just him brother"

Jon looked around and saw someone he thought he would never see again. "Robb" he said

Robb smiled "you must go to the land of always winter Jon, you will find and alter and a knife. For every drop of blood, you can bring back who ever you want, no limits."

Ygritte looked at him" hurry up, Jon Snow. Winter has come to westoros.

Jon looked at the three ghosts and smiled. "I will bring you back" he promised.

the alter in the lands of always that can bring people back to life was my idea. hope you liked this chapter


	9. Sansa IV

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 9

 **SANSA**

Sansa looked at the tower and felt upset. "this is the tower that Bran fell from" she thought to herself. She remembered finding Bran on the ground, unconscious, Jon, Robb, Arya and Rickon had found him.

"Lady Sansa, you should get back inside, it's cold outside" she heard her good father say.

"I'm just looking around, Lord Bolton. I hadn't been here for two years" she answered back

Roose escorted her back inside to the dining room. Ramsay was there, grinning.

"Sansa, I was wondering where you were, I don't want you to lose our Child to the cold" Sansa heard her husband say.

"Of course but, I wanted to have a look around the place, I haven't been here in Winterfell, since before my father became hand of the king. I just wish I could see everyone again, alive" Sansa said.

Ramsay spoke up "just so you know, the man who killed Jon Snow is here in the cells, I thought you would like to avenge him?"

"no thanks, Ramsay. I don't want a traitor's blood to event touch me or my new dagger" Sansa replied

"very well then, He will be executed soon. Have you thought of a name yet?" Ramsay asked

"I thought Jon would be a good name for a boy, but not a name for a girl" Sansa replied. She had been pregnant for three weeks, and Ramsay was too excited about it and demanded Sansa had six guards where ever she went.

"Lord Bolton" a guard said. "we have guests"

Roose looked at the guard. "do you know who these people are." he asked

"yes Milord, Jamie Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, and Podrick Payne. They request a word with Lady Sansa in private" the guard answered

"very well, give them their audience." Roose said, obviously suspicious.

Sansa looked up _"what would they want with me?"_ she thought to herself.


	10. Brienne II

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 10

 **BRIENNE**

Brienne looked at the door when she heard the footsteps." what is going to happen next?" she asked the others.

"I don't know, but I think we're most likely dead meat" Pod spoke up, holding the hilt of his sword tightly

Suddenly they heard the door opened and Lady Sansa entered.

"Lady Sansa, it's good to see you again" said Jamie

"and it is good to you too, Ser Jamie" Sansa replied. "hello Podrick, what are you doing here with these people?, and what happened to your face?"

"it's a long story" Pod replied, trying to avoid looking at Lady Sansa's face. "a very long story"

"well it must be interesting" Sansa spoke up, "I'd like to hear it"

"are you okay?, my Lady, are you being treated well?" Brienne spoke up, trying to change the conversation.

"well I am pregnant and well I have heard about what happened to 'Arya', or should I call her: Jeyne Poole, my friend." Sansa replied. "I don't want my child to grow up with that monster around him."

Jamie spoke up " we can get you out of here, just say the words"

"interesting" said a familiar voice "why are you planning kidnapping lady Sansa". It was Ramsay. "guards, put these three with that wildling cunt." Brienne felt herself being pulled towards a cell. When she was in the cell with Pod and Jamie, she saw a man with a blanket in the cell with them.

"who in seven hells are you" Jamie asked him

"Mance Rayder" the man said. "king beyond the wall"


	11. Theon

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 11

 **THEON**

Theon and Jeyne were almost at castle black, their guards had been killed by Bolton men. Theon remembered how Stannis Baratheon looked at Theon and smiled. _"Theon Greyjoy, your telling me you never killed Brandon and Rickon Stark?" Stannis asked_

 _"Yes, Your Grace" Theon replied_

 _"Well in that case, I'm sending you to castle black with lady Arya. I hope you make it there safely."_

That was weeks ago. Castle Black was right in front of them. Jeyne looked afraid. What if Jon told her to leave and killed Theon, but Jon would not do that, Theon knew that.

"Theon, what if Jon sends us away or kills you and gives me to the black brothers" Jeyne says to him

Theon looked at Jeyne. "He won't, He's Ned Stark's son. Your Sansa's best friend. He might be nice, he always was."

When they reached the castle gates, the guard saw them. "who the hell are you?" he asked.

Theon looked at him. "Theon Greyjoy, escorting Lady Arya Stark, the sister of lord commander Jon Snow" Theon replied

"the you have my sympathies, Milady. Jon Snow is dead, a month ago."

Jeyne looked at the guard "dead?" she said.

"Yes, but I will let you through, Milady. Jon was my friend. Name's Grenn, by the way"

Theon watched as Grenn opened the gate.


	12. Jon III

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 12

JON

The Others knew he was near, "how couldn't they" Jon thought to himself. two days ago, he killed on with Longclaw. that part shocked him

Jon looked up and saw Ygritte's ghost again. "you know, when you bring me back, I think we should fuck, then bring the others back." she asked him

Jon looked at her. "for the last time, yes, Alright?"

she had been asking him to do that the whole trip and it was pissing Jon off.

Jon Continued the walk, Then he saw them five Others

Jon looked up, "well fuck me"

the Others looked at Jon, they where grinning

"listen, you fucking icy shits. this sword can cut you open like a cake." Jon yelled at them. "huh, come at me"

the Others simply looked at him and walked off. Jon looked at that sight, an Other walking away from a man. What the hell he thought

Jon looked at them again they were still ignoring him.

"they aren't in the mood for killing" Ygritte's ghost told him. "they're just getting ready for war.


	13. Sansa V

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 13

 **SANSA**

"they thought I was being mistreated, they think your nothing but crazy" Sansa yelled at Ramsay

"really, I think they were planning on kidnapping you. or you wanted to leave. where would you go? Jon Snow is dead, Lysa Arryn is dead, your family is dead, our child needs us both, not just you" Ramsay yelled back, slamming his fist into her chest.

Sansa walked out of the chamber with anger. _"that Bastard is crazy, he thinks he can do whatever he wants, fuck you Ramsay Snow"_ she thought to herself. she walked all the way to those stinking cells

"Brienne, Pod, Jamie. want to get out of here, because I got the keys" she said, as she unlocked the door of the cell.

Jamie was the first to speak "our weapons"

"done" Sansa replied, showing them their weapons were in the dungeon the whole time.

they headed up the stairs, past the guards, to the stables, and out the gate with no trouble. after several hours of riding they decided to make camp, Brienne and Jamie were asleep. Pod and Sansa were not.

"Pod, how did you get all those Bruises?"

"I don't know how to tell you, it's so complicated, M'lady"

"Sansa, call me Sansa, Pod." Sansa replied, holding her stomach. "I really don't want this baby, if only I could kill it"

"here, before I found Brienne and Jamie, I stole some moon tea, in case you were pregnant and wanted to kill the baby" Pod said as he gave Sansa the moon tea. Sansa drank it and after sitting there for a while, she looked at him, grinning

"Pod, can you please follow me?"


	14. Podrick II

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 14

 **Podrick**

the look Sansa gave Pod scared him, why was she looking at him as if he was a juicy lamb chop? _"why is she looking at me like that"_ he thought to himself.

"su- sure, milady" he said weakly.

they walked past the sleeping Brienne and Jaime, into the woods and finally into a cave, the look she was giving him was a look of desire. "strip" was all Pod heard Sansa say. she was unlacing her dress.

 _"no, she can't mean this"_ he thought

"yes, I do mean this" Sansa spoke up, Pod then Realized he had spoken out loud. he looked at her and saw she was naked, her breasts were small with pink nipples. "like I said, strip" Sansa told Pod

Pod did as he was asked and saw the look on Sansa's face when she saw his manhood, she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, her hands were grasping the back of Pod's head, Pod place his hands around Sansa's waist, he then kisses her neck, her breasts, her waist. after minutes of kissing those parts of Sansa, Pod entered her. He new there was pain, the look on Sansa's face told him so. Pod started to slowly thrust. after a while Pod began to thrust faster and faster, Pod saw it was driving her madder and Madder with pleasure, when he finished inside Sansa, the looked she gave him made him feel relaxed. he pulled himself out of her and watched as she rolled herself beside him. "we should do this again when we have the chance" Sansa told him,

"you mean we should fu- lay together again?" Pod asked

"don't you mean we should fuck again? I think we should fuck at every chance." Sansa told him.

Pod looked into Sansa's eyes and smiled


	15. Jamie

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 15

 **Jamie**

the sun was in his eyes when Jamie woke. Brienne had cooked deer for breakfast, he turned to see Podrick and Sansa engaged in what looked like an interesting conversation. "Jamie" it was Brienne. "you want breakfast?". Jamie looked at her and smiled.

"sure, sure" he replied. he looked and saw Pod and Sansa engaged in a kiss. "you two had breakfast yet?" he asked, knowing it would startle them

"yeah, we have" Pod spoke up

"we can't travel to fast, with Lady Sansa being pregnant and all" Brienne said

"no need to worry, that babe is gone and will never be born thanks to Pod, who had moon tea on him" Sansa announced

Jamie looked at Brienne. "Lady Stoneheart" they said at the same time

"whose Lady Stoneheart" Sansa asked

it had been Pod who told her. "well, she's not called Stoneheart for nothing, Sansa. the brotherhood without Banners found your mother's corpse. they brought her back, she became a monster, she killed innocents who had squired for the Freys or Lannisters, she almost killed me, Brienne convinced her otherwise and left off to get Jamie. eventually Stoneheart and I made a deal, if I get you to her, I live, become a knight, get your hand in marriage, only after I told her I was in love with you. she let me go, gave me a sword, supplies and the moon tea, in case you were pregnant."

Jamie looked at the pure gold shock in Sansa's eyes and watched as she fainted


	16. Weddings

hello thanks for reading, the characters have their book ages.

this chapter will be told from multiple POV's

Disclaimer: GRRM owns these characters not me

Chapter 16

 **Podrick**

finding the brotherhood without banners was the easy part, holding in his piss when he saw Lady Catelyn was the hard part, she looked like the way Sansa described her before her death, beautiful, kind, smiling, a middle aged Sansa. there was a small scar at her neck, there was no trace of Lady Stoneheart. Pod saw Sansa run to her mother and give her a hug.

"Mother, your alright. Just the way I remembered you." Sansa said, crying

"Thoros restored me to life, then managed to get rid of that monster that was in me, my dear." Lady Catelyn said to he daughter. she then turned to Pod. "thank you Ser Podrick, for returning my daughter to me. I believe I should keep up my word and give you my daughters hand in marriage, in fact tonight is a good time, a full moon it is and it wood be nice. go on what are you waiting for? get to work."

Pod was happy to marry that knight, he loved Sansa with all his heart. he remembered all the times they fucked, in a cave, the woods, a room in an inn. he remembered how happy they were during those times

* * *

 **Gendry**

Gendry was in charge of lighting up the lanterns and it was a boring job, despite his knighthood, he was not a guard, which frustrated them because he had just become a really good swordsman.

Jaime Lannister was also helping with the lanterns, and struggling. "Gods, why does this have to be so difficult?" Jaime complained.

"because you have one hand and it happens to be your bad hand" Gendry replied.

Jaime simply laughed and slightly hit Gendry. "shut up and work" Gendry heard.

Gendy sighed and thought of a girl with short brown hair and grey eyes, the Lady Sansa's sister

* * *

 **Sansa**

her wedding dress was identical to the one she wore when she married Ramsay. her mother was walking her down the isle and no one questioned that order. when she saw Pod standing there, waiting for her, she smiled. after saying their vows, the feast began, Brienne was talking to some boy, Gendry they said his name was. they also said he was friends with Arya. it wasn't long till the bedding ceremony was announced and Sansa and Pod's clothes had been completely torn off by the time they were in their room. Sansa immediately kissed Pod on the lips, then grabbed the back of his head. Sansa felt Pod grab her waist and pull her on to the bed. Sansa felt so happy about this and kept kissing Pod and dug her fingernails in his back, Sansa let out a grown as she and he husband her Consumed by their emotions.


	17. author's note

**hello everybody, Just to let you know I am work on a sequel which will be out after I have written a few more stories.**


End file.
